


Happy Sappy Halloween

by toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: As Sweet As Halloween Candy, Basically just Jack being an adorable idiot, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: Hiccup has a hidden candy talent, Jack is a scaredy cat, and Hiccup is enjoying Jack's stupidity way too much.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Happy Sappy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Three short Halloween snippets for your cute, fluffy hijack needs <3 Happy Halloween!

Hiccup plugged in the final power-chord and the string of orange lights lit up. He wiped his brow and gave the front yard a satisfied one-over, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He’d finally gotten that moving headstone to work again. Jack was going to love that!

Besides the headstone, right in the middle of their messy lawn, there were some plastic Jack-O-Lanterns with flickering lamps in it, of course, and a string of orange lights around the front door. Oh, and their newest addition to the Halloween repertoire: a smoke machine for some extra spoopy oomf. But he’d wait to turn that on until the actual trick-or-treating started.

The brunet head back inside, where he was greeted by two things. Firstly, there was Toothless, circling his legs and demanding petting. Secondly, there was the distinct smell of burning sugar. Hiccup picked up his cat, held it to his chest, and mumbled “do you know what’s going on here?” against his furry head.

“Meow.”

“Hey, let’s be a little more optimistic.”

He followed the offending smell into the kitchen, where he found a Jack standing at the stove. There was a bit of a blue hue to the air, and the smell of now thoroughly burnt sugar was disgusting.

“What on earth did you do?” asked Hiccup.

Jack startled and spun around, desperately trying to stand between Hiccup and what was probably an ungodly cleanup job.

“I am making soft caramels!”

“Smells like you’re making nothing but charcoal, actually.” He put Toothless back down, who promptly fled the kitchen. Jack laughed and scratched his neck.

“Yeah… the first batch didn’t go so well. I nearly burnt myself twice, too.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“Good, then you can scrape off the burnt sugar yourself.”

Jack clutched his chest, trying to act offended. “How cruel! And here I thought you cared.”

“You made me clean up the concrete in the garage after that accident with the lawn mower. I’m just repaying the favor.”

Jack sighed, dejected. “Fair enough. I’m gonna try again first though! If I mess up again, I’ll only have to clean once…”

Hiccup smiled and walked closer, peeking over Jack’s shoulder, then surveying the ingredients that were spread around their countertops. “You know… you could have told me. I always made soft caramels with my uncle.”

“Really? You know how to do this?”

Hiccup nodded. “Jup. It’s been years, but it’s not that hard.”

“Not that hard, he says.” Jack scoffs and steps aside.

“No no no, I wasn’t trying to throw shade, I swear! Not this time,” Hiccup said with a laugh. He put an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him close. “I think it’s cute you try home-made candy.”

“On a scale from one to a kiss, how cute?”

Two soft, slow kisses later, Jack reluctantly let go so Hiccup could put on an apron.

***

Rationally, Jack knew there wasn’t a creature that he could only vaguely describe as ‘Eldrich horror’ under the bed, waiting for him to put his foot on the floor. He knew nothing would grab him by the ankle and do… well, Lord knows what. It was crystal clear to him that, rationally, of course, he could just step out of bed into the dark with no problem whatsoever.

And yet.

He looked over to his left, only just making out the outline of his boyfriend. From the sound of his breathing, Hiccup was fast asleep. As any sane person should be, this time of night. Jack would have loved to join him in that, except his bladder was very strongly disagreeing. He really, really, _really_ , needed to pee. And that need was very much at odds with his desire to stay in the perceived safety of his blankets.

He put a hand on Hiccup’s back. He was warm through the old T-shirt he always wore to bed. Jack gently shook.

No response.

He shook a little harder. Hiccup mumbled and rolled over until he was facing Jack, automatically reaching out to cuddle. He probably wasn’t even really awake, which made it even cuter. Too bad Jack wasn’t trying to get a hug this time.

“Hiccup,” he whispered. His boyfriend mumbled and did his best to latch on more. “Hic, wake up.”

“Waswronghnm?”

“I need to pee.”

Hiccup grunted. “Then go.”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” From the sound of Hiccup’s voice, and the growing annoyance, Jack could tell he was now fully awake.

“I… I ehm… I’m scared.”

“Scared.”

“Yes!”

“Then turn on the bedside light. I’ll cover my face.”

“It’s not just here! Or just dark! Everything sounds scary tonight, Hic!”

“It’s the movies we watched, isn’t it. Which one was it? Don’t tell me it’s something as simple as The Ring.”

“I wasn’t _that_ scared while watching it! And Woman in Black was way worse. I feel watched everywhere I go now and every sound makes me jump and I’ve never been good with horror movies I haven’t even slept yet.”

“Fiiiine, you are sounding too much like a sad puppy.” Hiccup let go and turned on the little lamp on his nightstand, then rolled out of bed. Jack quickly got up too, but let Hiccup lead the way. His brave knight in shining armor crawled on hands and knees into the hallway, towards the bathroom. “Wait, if you’re bad with horror movies, why did you watch them all night with me?”

In a small voice, Jack confessed. “I wanted to impress you. Be tough.”

“Dork.” At least Hiccup could laugh at that. He stopped outside the bathroom door. “All right, I’m not gonna sit there and watch you pee, if you don’t mind.”

“I think I can manage on my own in there. Thanks, Hic.”

“You’re welcome. Now go, I’ll wait,” yawned Hiccup.

Jack went in and made sure to close the door completely before turning the light on, so he didn’t blind Hiccup. An act that took more than a little bit of courage, because it left Jack in complete darkness for a second! With a mirror opposite of him to boot, which is like the stuff of nightmares right there. But when the light washed over him, and his mirror image was still doing exactly the same things he was doing, his heart calmed down a little. He went about his business quickly. When he washed his hands he thought he might actually be able to fall asleep now.

He turned off the light and opened the door, once again unable to see a thing. All his night vision was gone. But that was okay, Hiccup was right there.

“All right, bedtime, Hic.” Well that was awfully quiet. Hiccup couldn’t have fallen asleep on the floor, right? There was no shuffling. No breathing. Just silence. “Hiccup?”

Then he heard it, further down in their apartment. He didn’t know what ‘it’ was, but it was definitely not the nighttime sounds he wanted to hear while he was still blind as a mole.

“Hiccup, is that you?” he whispered, voice pitched high. Still no response. At least his eyes were starting to get used to the dim light. He was seeing things again in the faint light from the street lamps outside. The outline of the hallway, the curve into the living room. The window at the end of the hall. Their front door on the other side, and the corner towards their bedroom. No Hiccup.

“This isn’t funny!” He didn’t dare raise his voice though. What if a _thing_ heard him?! Shuffling towards his right. His head whipped around… and he saw something crawling into the hallway.

He screamed.

“AAAAHH!” the thing screamed back! It stumbled back. “Jezus fucking Christ Jack what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Oh my god,” gasped Jack. “It’s just you.”

“Of course it’s just me, you doofus! You gave me a heart-attack!”

“Well, I-”Jack sputtered. “Back at you! Crawling around corners like that! Fuck, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep again.”

“Oh come on, you big Halloween baby. I’ll let you be the little spoon.” Hiccup crawled back to the bedroom, and Jack hurriedly followed.

***

“Hiccup?”

Jack was sounding oddly muffled. Hiccup looked up from his book, ready to ask what’s wrong… but any coherent response was replaced by a giggle. “Jack, my dearest? Why do you have a pumpkin on your head?” He could even see just enough through the holes cut into it that Jack’s head was actually inside of it, and not hidden underneath or something.

“I thought it’d be hilarious to scare you like this. Quite brilliant, if I may say so myself.”

“And how’s that working out for you?”

“Well I scared Jamie. It was so funny, you should have seen his face!”

“You’re stuck, aren’t you,” said Hiccup. When Jack didn’t immediately respond, he knew he was right. “You’re right, snowflake, this _is_ hilarious. Just not for you I’m afraid.” He was doing his utmost best to suppress a serious fit of giggles, because Jack’s shoulders were sagging most pitifully.

“Thanks, Hic. If you’re done laughing, can you help me out?”

“Sure, after I - hahahaha - take some pictures. I gotta capture this -hihihi!” Hiccup struggled to stand and grab his phone, and then struggled even more to keep it steady enough to take a picture. Every time he looked up at Jack’s sorry posture with a _cut pumpkin on top_ he had to laugh all over again.

“You are enjoying this way too much,” accused Jack.

“Hold on, we gotta take a selfie!”


End file.
